


【恩智】在融雪之前

by 0437



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0437/pseuds/0437
Summary: 恩智rps/长篇7k+/🚗/炮友变真爱
Relationships: 宋伟恩/黄隽智
Kudos: 69





	【恩智】在融雪之前

**1**

“在家吗？”

瞥见手机屏幕亮起，黄隽智搁下蘸满了颜料的笔刷，腾出右手回复消息。

“在。”

“我结束工作咯，顺路买了巧克力味的铜锣烧，等下去找你。”

黄隽智回了“好”，重新拿起画笔，心头莫名的雀跃使他不由自主地加快了手上的速度，算算路程和时间，在宋伟恩到达的时候，他应该刚好可以画完。

往右下角写名字时，门铃响了起来，黄隽智写了一半的C就这样被晾在角落，再次成为一个完整的字母时，画板前已经多了一个人。

宋伟恩站在黄隽智身后瞧着他刚完成的大作，灰蓝的背景上，白色的大朵雪花和点点彩色烟火混在一起，铺在地上的却是闪闪发亮的星星，不出意外的话，这幅作品会成为黄隽智毕业展览的一部分。

对于自己亲手做出来的东西，黄隽智总是乐意展示，尤其喜欢展示给宋伟恩看，好像成功做到某事就带着一点得意的小朋友。宋伟恩也从不吝啬，从夸画一路夸到作者本人，大概后者才是重点，然而话锋一转，宋伟恩开始耍赖：“刚进门都不让我抱，我说想你了你也没回答，还赚我这么多夸奖，我不是亏很多。”

嘟噜这么大一串的时候，黄隽智正在解装铜锣烧的袋子，画了一晚上画着实有些饿了，他咬了一口还热乎着的铜锣烧，只顾得上回应第一个问题：“刚才我手上有颜料啊，围裙上也是，弄脏你衣服怎么办。”

“没关系啊，反正等下又不用穿。”

黄隽智一下就听懂了这句话的意思，他背对着宋伟恩啃完填肚子的口粮，然后转过身看着不怀好意的宋伟恩，手臂搭上了对方的肩膀，慢条斯理地回应了第二个问题：“你到底是想我，还是想别的？”

宋伟恩的手也搂上了黄隽智的腰，眼神左右瞟瞟假装思考了一下下，然后说：“有差吗？”

两个人都笑起来，宋伟恩顺势低下头吻住黄隽智的唇，不用费力就尝到了对方唇齿间残留的巧克力香味，宋伟恩意犹未尽地放开，声音压低说：“好甜哦。”

“不是说不爱吃甜食？”黄隽智看着宋伟恩，刚被亲过唇瓣是亮的，眼睛也是亮的。

“我是为了健身不怎么吃，没有不爱吃，偶尔也会嘴馋一下啊，”宋伟恩搂着他，摇摇晃晃地往床边靠近：“尤其是……黄隽智味道的。”

尽管已经在许多或公开或私密的场合领教过宋伟恩的情话攻势，黄隽智依然无法克制自己突然加快的心跳，也不知道怎么让耳朵不要唰地一下就红起来。

宋伟恩终于带着耳朵红红的黄隽智倒在床上，低头把他的嘴巴也吻红，然后一路从额头吻到敏感地带，刚要伸手扯掉身下人的底裤，手腕被黄隽智拉住：“哎，我还没洗澡。”

宋伟恩没听到似的，反手抓住黄隽智手腕压在一旁，不管不顾地用口舌刺激，黄隽智还没做好心理准备，浑身一颤，没忍住往上顶了一下，宋伟恩吐出来嘴里的物件儿，笑他：“这么主动哦，喜欢？”

“……你很烦哎。”黄隽智早就看出来了，宋伟恩很喜欢看自己在床上被言语调戏得无力招架的样子，但要是搁在平时，宋伟恩怎么可能说得过他，而这种情况下，只有撒娇讨饶和呻吟才能制服宋伟恩。

很快，黄隽智就被宋伟恩弄得受不了喊了停，他喜欢享受快感，不想这么快就缴械，宋伟恩知道这一点，不急着闹他，开始缓慢又有耐心地帮他做后方准备。

手指带着微凉的润滑液慢慢深入，黄隽智忍不住收紧臀部肌肉，呼吸也逐渐加快，准备了半晌，宋伟恩终于直起身捞过黄隽智两条细腿架在自己臂弯，一手伸向床头柜找小雨伞。

在抽屉里翻了翻，宋伟恩看向已经闭上眼的黄隽智，带着一点微微的窘迫：“隽，没有那个了怎么办？”

“什么？”黄隽智微微睁开眼，看了看宋伟恩蓄势待发的身下：“那就直接来啊。”

宋伟恩愣了一下：“可以吗？”

“不然你想怎样，”黄隽智看着宋伟恩的样子觉得好笑，忍不住上手摸了一把：“你要这个样子下楼去买吗？”

宋伟恩闻言不再当绅士，俯下身亲吻黄隽智的同时慢慢顶进了那个隐秘的入口。第一次毫无距离的结合让宋伟恩身心都爽到发麻，一上来就控制不住地摆动腰肢，急哄哄地去寻找熟悉的敏感点，找到了便一发不可收拾。

黄隽智身形小，轻而易举地被宋伟恩抱起来自下而上地顶着，宋伟恩那处强势得很，令他只能堪堪搂着他宽阔的肩背，侧脸蹭着宋伟恩的耳朵和头发断断续续地小声呻吟，在一阵阵令人眩晕的快感中，黄隽智有些后悔自己刚才的决定，宋伟恩是那种给了点甜头就刹不住车的人，现在的他莽撞得像是他们第一次做爱那样。

黄隽智跟着快感神游，想起了他们还不是恋人时，那个堪称惨烈的夏日夜晚。

**2**

五六月份的台北有着海岛独特的湿热，属于项豪廷和于希顾的故事也在令人烦闷的天气里画上一个句号。剧本的最后一幕是bad ending，杀青宴上聊起来，已经摄入不少酒精的宋伟恩又开始哽咽，抱住了一旁的黄隽智，头埋在人颈窝里，蹭湿了一小块衣服。

“好了啦，”黄隽智伸手安抚着宋伟恩，小声在他耳边说：“很多人诶，你偶包不要了？”宋伟恩这才抬起头，背着大家抹了把眼泪，接着说感想和感谢。

杀青宴在大家的不舍中结束，由于黄隽智跟宋伟恩住同栋楼，大家似乎早就默认有些喝高了的宋伟恩该由黄隽智护送。到家时已经很晚，同行的经纪人交代几句后也离开，黄隽智去倒了杯水递给沙发上的宋伟恩，又顺手抽了些纸巾帮他擦汗：“还好吗？”

宋伟恩点头：“没有那么容易喝醉啦。”

“那你早点休息，我也回家咯。”

“不要走。”宋伟恩突然伸手拽过黄隽智，突如其来的惯性让后者跌坐在沙发上不知所措，宋伟恩注视着那双眼睛，只觉得自己离它们越来越近，呼吸声越来越清晰，唇上触感温热而熟悉，如同在片场一样，只是少了他人的注视和镜头的记录。

唇分之际，两人都微微喘气，黄隽智摸着宋伟恩的脸问：“其实喝醉了吧？”

“好像是有点。”宋伟恩的目光又在面前人的脸上来回流连：“你呢？”

“本来没觉得醉，现在不太确定。”

宋伟恩又吻了上去，黄隽智迎着他，两个人做了在拍戏时候有心尝试却被导演否决的事。舌尖微微相触又分开，然后是更亲密的纠缠，黄隽智没喝多少酒，头脑却不太清醒，等他反应过来时，自己和宋伟恩都已经赤裸了上身。

见他发愣，宋伟恩停下动作，手还在他腰臀间摩挲。

“对不起，吓到你了吗？还……要做吗？”宋伟恩有些不确定地问道。

饶是平时口齿伶俐的黄隽智现在也支吾了起来，宋伟恩满脸写着“想要”，看向他的眼神却真诚无害，只要他说“不”，宋伟恩一定不会生气也不会逼他，和项豪廷一样对他有着极大的尊重。

黄隽智的脑子突然成了浆糊，因为他有些搞不明白自己的情欲到底从何而来。

他甚至都不知道自己怎么就留了下来。

是因为于希顾的人格还没从他身体里彻底分离出去，所以他对饰演项豪廷的宋伟恩存在着一丝依恋，还是因为自己本身就对宋伟恩有好感，或者更简单一点，全是酒精作祟，原始的生理冲动掌握了主权，他们只不过是两个有了亲密接触后都对对方起了反应的成年男人。

向来不喜欢把问题复杂化的黄隽智终于做了决定，他问宋伟恩：“你…你家有…有那些东西吗？”

十分钟后，宋伟恩气喘吁吁地跑回来，黄隽智光着膀子似乎没挪窝，只不过手上多了根烟——他紧张时，总习惯用尼古丁缓解。

三十分钟后，黄隽智没忍住骂了句脏话，紧紧扒着宋伟恩肩膀的双手随之一震，在结实的肌肉上留下了红印。

“你到底有没有上网查过啊？！”黄隽智忍着身下胀痛又怪异的感觉质问宋伟恩，在浴室扩张的时候还好，转移到床上后真刀实枪打过来的一瞬间，黄隽智感觉人生仿佛到头了。

宋伟恩也早已满头大汗，一半急的，一半爽的，他忙活了半天只进入了前段一点，但强烈的压迫感也足够让他爽到想骂脏话。

“我有啊……真的很痛吗？不然还是…”“下次再做”还没说出口，黄隽智先一步用嘴堵住了他，亲吻十分用力，他知道如果这时候让宋伟恩停止，那他估计再也没有勇气跟他有下次。

宋伟恩读懂了这个吻的含义，一手抚慰着黄隽智前段，一手又挤了许多润滑抹在两人身下，缓慢地开疆拓土，快要取得完全胜利时，宋伟恩猛地一挺，黄隽智吃痛叫出了声，再没有力气说一句话，只能大口大口地喘息，努力适应宋伟恩的存在。

而宋伟恩已经快要爆炸，酒精作用似乎犹存，令他浑身发热，头晕目眩，本能让他忍不住抽动，黄隽智的叫声又将他从极乐云端拉回地面。网上学来的知识实操起来的确很难，好在宋伟恩乐意努力，他小心翼翼地浅浅试探，大手抚过黄隽智的脸颊、胸口、大腿，又将伺候起黄隽智腿间，用最直观的快感缓解他其它地方的不适。

是有用的，宋伟恩看着黄隽智逐渐疏解的眉头，终于松了一口气，又开始慢慢抽插，边动边观察着黄隽智的表情，生怕再弄痛他。

黄隽智渐渐适应，他甚至感觉到了一丝丝诡异的快感，从下腹开始，像一簇噼里啪啦的小火花一路向上，凡是宋伟恩亲过的地方都被引燃，然后在脑海里炸开。宋伟恩手上不停地撸动着他敏感脆弱的身下，他再也忍不住，在别人的手中射了出来。

黄隽智高潮过后止不住地颤抖，宋伟恩怕他难受，也赶忙加快冲刺速度释放自己，又引出了黄隽智带哭腔的呻吟。

终于，两人并排躺在床上静静度过贤者时间，像刚经历过一场战争，被打败的那个大概是黄隽智。他两腿酸软，臀部肌肉条件反射收缩时还是有点痛。宋伟恩缓过来劲儿，想捞他去洗澡，黄隽智动也不想动，拉过宋伟恩的手臂靠着，很快睡着，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，宋伟恩凑近听，整个人瞬间被打击。

被折腾得发昏的黄隽智说：“痛死我了…你好逊哦…”

**3**

“隽，哎，你不专心哦。”

宋伟恩重新把黄隽智放平在床上，正面压上，发现他嘴角挂笑，喊了两声，黄隽智才给他回应。

宋伟恩亲了亲他脸上的小酒窝：“在想什么？”

“在想……杀青那天晚上……”

“……你确定要在这个时候提这个吗？”宋伟恩脸上发烫。

黄隽智伸出双手扯了扯宋伟恩的脸颊，笑得十分灿烂：“可那天真的很窘嘛，真的很好笑哎……”

黄隽智大概忘了自身处境，宋伟恩刚把他放下休息，听了这话立刻又把他抱了起来，让他跪坐在自己身上：“那你说，我跟那天比，有没有进步啊？”说着身下一顶，黄隽智忍不住向上逃，却被宋伟恩死死地箍在怀里，他也不敢完全坐下去，不然稍微一动就能戳到他的敏感点。

“有啦有啦……宋大哥，这样很累哎，换个姿势好不好……”黄隽智去亲宋伟恩的耳垂，故意在他耳边撒娇，宋伟恩向来抵挡不了黄隽智用这样的腔调跟他说话，眉头一挑，腰下用力，双手捧着两团软肉用力来回顶撞，每一下都对准腺体碾磨，像是要证明自己的技术确有质的飞跃，把黄隽智还想跟他撒娇的话捣成了支离破碎的呻吟。

欺负够了，宋伟恩满足了黄隽智的要求，半哄半诱地问他：“从后面好不好？”

黄隽智听话地翻身趴在床上，宋伟恩拍拍他屁股示意他翘起来，黄隽智抱着枕头不肯：“起来很累嘛。”

宋伟恩拿他没办法，于是伏在他身上，顺势再次进入，一手搂住黄隽智的腰，一手从黄隽智胸前穿过扣住他，在肩胛骨吮吸出一个小草莓，又往上顺着颈线一路亲过，黄隽智扭过头和他接吻，发出满足的喟叹。

随着宋伟恩的动作，黄隽智下身不停在床上磨蹭，渗出的清液洇湿了一小块床单，感受到宋伟恩越来越粗重的呼吸和越来越强烈的心跳，黄隽智也跟着燃烧，他反手摸宋伟恩的脸颊：“……伟恩，等一下……”

正在紧要关头的宋伟恩有些刹不住车，他只能将动作放缓，喘着粗气问黄隽智要干吗。

“…啊……想看着你……”

宋伟恩二话不说把黄隽智翻了个个儿，又将他一条腿架在肩上，捏着他腿窝狠狠冲刺，手上也没忘照顾黄隽智的欲望。

高潮后的黄隽智臀间一阵阵收缩，夹得宋伟恩快要发疯，好在他保持着最后一丝理智，还记得自己没带套，在全数释放前退了出来，白而粘稠的体液落在了黄隽智腿根和小腹，刺激着宋伟恩的视觉，他又忍不住去吻黄隽智，抚摸他被汗湿的刘海，拿手背蹭他红扑扑的脸蛋，像怎么也看不够似的。

“去洗澡啦。”黄隽智笑着去推这只不嫌累的大型哈士奇，手又被抓着吻了个遍。

宋伟恩抱着黄隽智洗了澡，出来又麻利地把床单一掀，两人赤条条地钻进了干燥舒服的被窝。黄隽智把玩着去日本半工作半游玩时买的魟鱼玩偶，宋伟恩嗅着他身上清新的沐浴露味道，想起来什么似地问：“对了，我记得那副画你画了蛮久的，有什么意义吗？”

“啊，就毕设的一部分啊。”

“我知道，我是说，画本身有什么含义？”

黄隽智想了想，侧过身看着宋伟恩说：“我给你个提示你自己猜猜看，这副画的名字叫……融雪之前。”

宋伟恩心中一动：“你画的是天津时候那一场雪？”

“答对！”

宋伟恩没再说话，也侧过身静静注视着黄隽智，对方把魟鱼挡在他面前：“看我干嘛啦。”

“就是觉得……很奇妙。”

和黄隽智的缘分很奇妙，没想到成为搭档之前就已经对彼此有印象。

和黄隽智的纠缠很奇妙，只因某个夏日荒唐一夜后又荒唐了之后许多夜。

和黄隽智的相恋很奇妙，确定关系只因为那一个逗粉丝开心的玩笑。

**4**

“恩智是真的……真的很谢谢大家！”

黄隽智在台上抛出了一个烟雾弹，尖叫声瞬间响彻礼堂，宋伟恩站在一旁笑着看捣蛋成功的黄隽智，话明明是黄隽智说出来的，他的心跳却如擂鼓，一声一声震得他头皮发麻，台下的欢呼尖叫都不太真切。

旁人看来他们是在欲盖弥彰，可宋伟恩知道，当下那真的只是一个玩笑。

那个充满着原始欲望的夏夜过后，宋伟恩试图理清两人的现状，他甚至对黄隽智说出了“我会对你负责”这种烂俗台词。

可黄隽智说——

“我和你都是成年人哎，这种事你情我愿，不用放心上啦。”

“虽然痛，不过还是有一些感觉不错的时刻，所以……”

“所以我们这样就很好啊……什么都不用管。反正你也早就对我有感觉不是吗？”

黄隽智说话声音很轻，但宋伟恩听起来却如雷贯耳。

有些事实的确不可否认——不算宽敞的房间里暧昧的气氛，即便开着空调也无法消除的身心燥热，明晃晃的灯光和镜头下情绪的转变，即使有防护也明显察觉到的身体变化，他们彼此都察觉到了。

所以昨晚的事情即便是意外，也难免带着人为的成分。

黄隽智从不拒绝新鲜的事物，不管是去做模特，还是接拍耽美剧，只要是没经历过的，他都乐意去尝试。和男生做爱对他来说大概也只是一件新鲜的、还不错的事。更何况对象还是宋伟恩，他戏里的亲密爱人。

黄隽智不愿多想，宋伟恩想不明白，他们一夜之间变成了一道复杂的数学题，但凡有人愿意再动动脑或许就有解，而两个人都选择了搁置。

进入宣传期后，行程忙碌了起来，他们在台上牵手、拥抱，介绍彼此时的眼神都温柔认真，下了台，他们偶尔会躲着所有人私下见面，有时候是宋伟恩找黄隽智，有时候是黄隽智找宋伟恩，他们在昏暗的灯光和柔软的床铺里赤裸着拥抱，翻滚喘息，却再没有接过吻。

这是黄隽智要求的，宋伟恩终于有一次忍不住问他为什么，黄隽智眼睛滴溜溜转一圈回答：“项豪廷和于希顾才会接吻。”

宋伟恩愣了一下，然后偏头吻了他的侧颈。

此刻，在台上，宋伟恩明面上笑着，看着粉丝们激动哄闹，做贼却不心虚。

但有点心堵。

回到台北的当天晚上，宋伟恩跟着黄隽智回了家，见面会的氛围太好太热闹，像中学时代起哄班级里暗搓搓有好感的两个人，借着这些残留的暧昧气氛，两个人又滚到一起。

宋伟恩扣着黄隽智的手，看着他泛起水雾的眼睛，两人呼吸都交缠，心跳乱作一团。

“黄隽智……”宋伟恩突然开口喊他的大名：“你和粉丝开的玩笑，我当真了。”

黄隽智一愣，宋伟恩的那处还埋在他身体里，又热又胀，却这么正经地跟他讲话，让他觉得有些不合时宜。

可宋伟恩似乎没这么觉得，相反，他继续说：“我喜欢你。”

黄隽智哭笑不得，他捏了一下宋伟恩的脸：“为什么现在说这个啊？”这么正式又突如其来的表白一定要选在做这种事的时候吗？

“因为我很想亲你，不只是现在，你冲我笑的时候，你看着我的时候，你在我身边的时候，我都会想要亲你，不是项豪廷想要亲于希顾，是我宋伟恩想要亲黄隽智。”

“宋伟恩，你现在是想要跟我谈恋爱吗？”

“是。”

宋伟恩恨起自己认清得太晚，他早就该认识到了，也许是做活动时他大庭广众之下假装要亲自己的时候，也许是见面会上他跑上来递情书的时候，也许是拍戏时无数次亲密接触的时候，也许是更久远一些的时候，在那片空旷的草坪上，呼啸而过的飞机掩饰住了他轰隆隆的心跳。

他早就爱上黄隽智了。

“那你呢，隽，有没有那么一点……喜欢我？”

宋伟恩见他不吭声，竟恶劣地开始用下身顶他，边顶边问：“还是你只喜欢我这样弄你？”

黄隽智被压着腿根来回进入，宋伟恩的大手揉着他敏感的腰侧，让他忍不住打颤，身上泛起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩。宋伟恩又弯下腰去亲他胸前的两点，甚至伸出舌头打着转儿吮吸，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，灼热又急促的呼吸喷洒在黄隽智胸膛，透过皮肤骨骼化成了实体，紧紧裹挟着他极速跳动的心脏，让他难以喘息。

一直以来黄隽智都觉得自己是个能将爱与性分开的人，所以大胆地要和宋伟恩尝试这种关系，可后来他不确定了。是因为亲热久了才慢慢喜欢上宋伟恩，还是因为本就喜欢宋伟恩所以才愿意亲热，就像先有鸡还是先有蛋这个问题一样困扰着他。

宋伟恩的身材很好，宋伟恩的嘴唇很软，宋伟恩的技术过关……他还会安抚他紧张的情绪，巧妙地帮他解围，互动时默契地配合，黄隽智当然喜欢，可除了这些呢？离开镜头，宋伟恩依然懂他奇怪的想法，心思细腻地照顾他的感受，了解他的爱好，会温柔地听他说话……回过神来的黄隽智猛然发现，他记得有关宋伟恩的一切，那些琐碎的心动并没有被忽略，只是被误会，误会成晚间情欲发生的信号。

黄隽智心跳咚咚，他被宋伟恩拢在怀里，被爱抚着前端，被不断地刺激着高潮点，眼角湿润。告白过的宋伟恩好像变得不管不顾，他轻柔地亲吻黄隽智的额头，像是亲吻最珍贵的宝贝，而身下却毫不留情，狠狠地顶着黄隽智，顶出了羞人的声音，弄得股间一片粘腻。

被不停抛上云端的黄隽智终于崩溃，心意和呻吟再也揣不住，一起漏了出来：“……不要了……喜欢你、我喜欢你……够了伟恩……”

宋伟恩听到了他想要的答案，终于又吻上他惦念很久的软软的唇，勾着他舌尖不愿放开，黄隽智已经没有力气回吻，双手虚挂在宋伟恩的脖子上，微张着嘴任人索取。

他们做过了所有情侣间会做的事，却直到现在才真正亲吻。

宋伟恩抱着面色绯红的黄隽智，拇指蹭掉他渗出的泪珠，语气藏不住的开心，颊边的酒窝里都盛着甜蜜：“说喜欢我让你很委屈吗？”

黄隽智害羞，把头偏过去不敢看宋伟恩的眼睛：“……你欺负我。”

“哪有。”

“那你出去啦……”黄隽智推了推宋伟恩的胸膛，却根本推不动，不仅如此，他发现宋伟恩又蠢蠢欲动，瞬间慌了神：“喂，你不要太过分！”

刚得了回应的宋伟恩满心满眼都是黄隽智，却对他说的话充耳不闻，他抓过贴着他胸膛的手亲了一下，假装无辜：“你让我变成这样又不想继续负责，到底谁过分？”

“宋伟恩，你不要得寸进尺。”

“我已经进了啊。”

宋伟恩其实很爱在床上调情，只不过念着以前两人仅是床伴关系，又不太清楚黄隽智的想法，因此十分收敛，话少劲多。现在他有了名分，便放肆了不少，情话荤话贴着黄隽智耳朵说个不停，黄隽智被他臊得慌，伸手去捂他的嘴，又被舔了手心。

身心都合一无疑让宋伟恩发狂，他再次从后面进入黄隽智，用力地耸着腰，黄隽智身子软得撑不住，塌下去，又被宋伟恩捞起来，黄隽智索性向后靠在宋伟恩怀里，承受着他自下而上的顶弄。这个姿势进入得深，没多久两人就同时高潮，倒在床上。宋伟恩吻着黄隽智耳根，像是撒娇：“隽，我真的喜欢你。”

“我知道啦。”黄隽智闭着眼享受余韵，想起刚才宋伟恩的告白，想起见面会上的玩笑，想起前两天早晨突然而至的雪：“你说天津现在雪化了吗？”

“天津那么冷，应该没有吧。”

黄隽智睁开双眼看着天花板，像在神游：“他们说……初雪是告白的日子。”

“所以呢？”

“好像晚了两天。”黄隽智转过身摸了摸宋伟恩的脸：“但没关系，男朋友。”

宋伟恩笑了，两个人在寒冷的冬夜躲进温暖的被窝，接了一个绵长的吻。

**尾声**

台艺筹备了很久的毕业展览明天就要开放参观，黄隽智在自己的展位上做着最后的调整，那副名为融雪之前的画被挂在展板中间，同其他物件一起组成完美的毕业作品。黄隽智满意地退开几步拍照，正要发给宋伟恩看，却听见熟悉的声音问：“同学，请问这里是黄隽智同学的展位吗？”

黄隽智惊喜地扭头，宋伟恩戴着墨镜装酷，冲他笑得灿烂，黄隽智忍住扑到对方怀里的冲动：“你怎么会来！”

宋伟恩说：“明天我不是有工作嘛，所以就先过来看看你。”

黄隽智开心没两下，又突然紧张：“你就这样跑来学校……”

“放心啦，没有人知道。”宋伟恩欺上瞒下竟然还瞒出了一丝骄傲感：“地下恋真的很刺激哎。”

“又乱讲。”黄隽智瞪他一眼：“对了，你看看我报告做的怎么样。”

他跑到展板前站好，开始有板有眼的在宋伟恩面前预演汇报。

恍惚间，宋伟恩像看见了当年戴着毛线帽的那个小学弟，那时的他们像同一时空的两条平行线，只是缘分果真妙不可言，悄然得就像那场毫无征兆的初雪，后来凝结在黄隽智画板上，永远不会融化。

**-完-**

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这一篇天津见面会过后就开始写了，结果忙着写论文搁置了好久好久，中间又有了很多新糖，干脆直接扩写了，没想到没刹住车一下飙了七千字，我真的一滴都没有了……（论文我都没写这么多🤪）  
> 文笔有限，但还是希望大家看得开心。  
> 欢迎捉虫，欢迎点亮心心


End file.
